


TÀN TRẬN (END GAME)

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Lời mở đầu của tác giả:Tui đã cố viết ra một fic về Giáng Sinh hường phấn, nhưng cuối cùng lại thành cái này…Một câu chuyện lấy một tí cảm hứng từ Ragnarok nhưng không có bối cảnh cụ thể; nhân vật gồm Đấu sĩ – Cuồng Bạo Thần Thor và “phần thưởng được hứa hẹn” của anh ấy, mang khuynh hướng Alpha/Omega, các chức năng sinh học được tác giả miêu tả một cách kì quặc và xin lỗi nếu một số chi tiết không hợp lý nhé.Note:1/ Mượn một đoạn của anh Hoàng Nguyên để giải thích cho các bạn không biết Berserker (Cuồng Bạo Thần) là gì nhé:"Berserker là một tồn tại trong truyền thuyết, là những vị thần chiến tranh với dòng máu không ngừng sục sôi. Một khi bắt đầu chém giết họ sẽ không thể ngừng lại, và chỉ có tiếng nói cùng động chạm của một người có thể kéo họ về từ bờ vực mất trí."2/ FIC ĐÃ ĐƯỢC TÁC GIẢ ĐỒNG Ý DỊCH. VUI LÒNG KHÔNG RE-UP KHI CHƯA ĐƯỢC SỰ CHO PHÉP. CẢM ƠN :)))





	TÀN TRẬN (END GAME)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [END GAME](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344472) by My life is a series of accidents. 



                                 

 

Máu và bụi trộn lẫn vào nhau; đấu trường rền vang tiếng hò reo khi người ta xướng lên tên đấu sĩ trụ vững cuối cùng. Nhà vô địch rống lên lần cuối rồi quay người bước đi, sét trượt dài trên từng đầu ngón tay anh khiến mọi người co rúm lại vì khiếp sợ; bộ ba quái thú và một cặp chiến binh lão luyện đều ngã khuỵu trước sự thức tỉnh kinh hoàng ấy.

Trận chiến ngã ngũ, cơn khát máu đã thỏa mãn, nhưng giờ anh lại đang thèm muốn một loại dục vọng khác.

Anh sẽ đi lấy phần thưởng của mình, mặc kệ phần thưởng đó có tự nguyện giao nộp cho anh hay không.

Nỗi sợ hãi dâng tràn trong Loki ngay cả khi cậu nửa tỉnh nửa mê áp mặt vào khuôn ngực trần nồng nặc mùi xạ hương lẫn mồ hôi và – hiển nhiên – chiếm hữu. Cậu run rẩy nghĩ tới việc Thor sắp sửa làm với mình. Nhưng mùi hương đó quá hấp dẫn, đôi chân đang bị bản năng chi phối vô thức mở rộng dọn đường cho Thor tiến vào ma sát phần dục vọng sưng cứng của mình. Cả hai. Ẩm ướt và sẵn sàng.

“Anh trai,” cậu rên rỉ, móng tay cắm ngập vào bờ vai săn chắc.

Thor càu nhàu và trực tiếp xé tan bộ đồ cậu đang mặc thành hai nửa, không để tâm đến sự vùng vẫy kịch liệt từ Loki. Cả hai tiếp tục giằng co cho đến khi cậu phát hiện mình hoàn toàn lõa thể trước mắt hàng nghìn khán giả - tiếng hò reo của họ là hỗn hợp tạp âm của tiếng rì rầm kích động xen lẫn tiếng lầm bầm dự đoán chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.

“Làm ơn, Thor,” cậu van nài. “Không phải bây giờ. Không phải ở đây.”

“Anh có quyền làm thế, em trai,” Thor gầm gừ. “Chính em tự đẩy mình vào tình huống này. Anh sẽ đoạt lấy chiến lợi phẩm của mình theo cách anh muốn.”

Cậu cố đẩy Thor ra nhưng vô ích vì cả thể năng và ma thuật của cậu đã cạn khô khi nhu cầu phát tiết vượt quá tầm kiểm soát. Tiếng vọng của dòng máu Jotunn vang lên trong đầu cậu, kêu gào hãy dâng hiến tất cả cho kẻ xứng đáng này.

Để mang trong mình giọt máu của dòng dõi chiến binh dũng mãnh, cường tráng và thiện chiến nhất.

Cậu hoảng sợ nghĩ đến khả năng hạt giống của Thor bám rễ và rồi mang thai sẽ là chỉ là vấn đề thời gian. Đã có lúc, thứ bản năng sinh học kì lạ này cứ lẩn quẩn trong tâm trí Loki mỗi lần cậu có cơ hội chứng kiến Thor lâm trận. Cậu nhớ như in cái lần ngồi chênh vênh cạnh vách núi trong lúc Thor tẩn Tony Stark nhừ tử trong bộ đồ Người Sắt của hắn. Dục vọng chảy len qua từng mạch máu thắp lên ngọn lửa âm ỉ khiến cửa mình Loki co bóp lạ thường, cậu đã liếm môi mong đợi Thor đánh Người Sắt ra bã rồi anh sẽ đè cậu ra cuồng nhiệt hoan ái ngay tại trận.

Bây giờ không còn gì có thể ngăn cản chuyện đó xảy ra nữa. Chẳng phải đây là điều cậu từng khao khát sao, phải không?

Thor lật úp người Loki lại và dằn mạnh xuống đất, tay đẩy hai chân cậu ra xa. Cự vật cương cứng dễ dàng lần đến cửa mình mềm mại và đâm thẳng. Loki thét lên. Từng cú thúc đều vô cùng tàn bạo, Loki cảm tưởng mình như một cái vỏ rỗng tuếch nằm vật ra để thỏa mãn cho cuộc tình thú điên loạn này.Từng đợt rút ra đẩy vào đều bóp nghẹn Loki, khiến cậu muốn trút hết ra những ứ đọng ở nửa dưới cơ thể. Cậu nghe loáng thoáng đâu đó tiếng huýt sáo thích thú từ khán đài cổ vũ nhà đương kim vô địch kịch liệt làm tình với chiến lợi phẩm của mình chính trên trường đấu hỗn loạn, rải rác xung quanh là thi thể của những kẻ bại trận và những vũng máu khô.

“Xin anh,” Loki nhận ra nước mắt cậu đã chảy, lòng tự tôn giờ đã bị vứt sang một bên. “Đủ rồi, Thor, xin anh…”

Dường như Thor càng hứng tình khi nghe thấy giọng van nài nỉ non của Loki, cường độ đưa đẩy hông của anh chỉ có tăng chứ không hề giảm. Loki rít lên khi Thor nắm lấy tóc cậu giật ngược ra sau, mắt cậu cay xè vì ngập nước. Đám đông hoang dại la hét, rõ ràng bọn họ đang chơi cá cược rằng Thor sẽ trụ được tới khi nào. Loki cảm thấy luồng nhiệt nóng bỏng pha trộn với sự ê ẩm do bị kích thích quá độ đang chực phun trào ra ngoài. Cậu rùng mình và phóng ra, ngón tay vung vẩy cào cấu trên nền đất cứng. “Dừng đi,” Loki nghe tiếng cầu xin của mình vỡ vụn. “Dừng lại!”

Bàn tay thô ráp của Thor nắm lấy hông Loki đủ chặt để mấy vết bầm tím đó sẽ không tan biến cho đến tận tuần sau. Cả cơ thể bị đè bên dưới cỗ sức mạnh cuồng bạo này, Loki nghĩ chắc xương mình sẽ gãy đôi trước khi có ai đó kịp bay vào cứu cậu. Nhưng cuối cùng, Thor gầm vang và giải phóng dòng lưu nhiệt nóng hổi vào sâu bên trong Loki.

Kết thúc rồi. Đùi non của cậu nhớp nháp tinh dịch của hai người. Và có khi, có khi thôi nhé, dạ con vốn ngủ yên bây giờ đã mở ra và hớp trọn hạt giống của vị Thần Sấm đây.

  
Nhưng bây giờ Loki không thể lo lắng chuyện đó nữa. Thor nhấc người dậy; ngay lập tức không khí tràn vào hồi sinh Loki. Lòng tự tôn và danh dự bị băm vằm thành từng mảnh nhỏ, nhưng tất cả đã kết thúc rồi. Cậu nức nở, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

 

.

 

Thor bừng tỉnh, anh cảm thấy bức màn đỏ gắt che mờ mắt mình đã được gỡ bỏ, các giác quan cũng dần hồi phục trở lại. Anh chớp vài lần rồi nhăn mày khó hiểu nhìn đám đông đang cuồng loạn reo hò. Chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra vậy?

Anh cúi xuống nhìn cự vật đã ỉu xìu lồ lộ bên ngoài cạp quần. Rồi anh lại thấy Loki, Thor bàng hoàng nhận ra dáng hình quen thuộc ấy và đau đớn hiểu ra mình đã làm gì.

Thor ngay lập tức giật áo choàng xuống đắp lên cơ thể xanh xao run lẩy bẩy nằm dưới đất – quả thực rất giống với ảo ảnh mà anh đã ôm vào lòng mấy năm về trước. “Loki,” Thor thì thầm, kéo miếng vải lên che đi phần thân trần trụi của cậu.

Loki ư hử đáp lại. Mặt cậu bám đầy bụi, nước mắt lăn thành từng vệt dài trên đôi gò má đã từng ngạo nghễ. Tiếng thút thít ngơi dần và Thor ghé tai lắng nghe giọng nói thân thuộc cất tiếng.

“Tôi không sao.”

“Ừ, em phải thế chứ.” Anh lau mặt cho cậu. “Xin lỗi em. Anh xin lỗi em…”

Loki chau mày siết chặt lấy cánh tay của Thor, trông có vẻ cậu còn muốn nói thêm gì đó, một lời cảnh báo chẳng hạn. Nhưng Loki bỏ cuộc, cậu mệt mỏi nhắm nghiền hàng lông mi cong vút, gục đầu vào vai Thor.

Họ đang ở bên cạnh nhau, và bây giờ, đó mới là điều quan trọng nhất.

 

THE END.


End file.
